miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Calderone's Return (Part II)
"}} "Calderone's Return (Part II)", also known as "Calderone's Demise", is the fifth episode of Miami Vice's first season. The episode premiered on October 26, 1984, repeated on May 24, 1985 (as part of a two-hour movie), as a stand-alone episode on September 12, 1986, and continues the saga of the Calderones. Summary After Rodriguez' death, Crockett and Tubbs head to the Bahamas to bring back Calderone, and Tubbs finds a little romance. Plot Crockett and Tubbs are interrogating Carlos Mendez, who helped the Argentinean hitman carry out his hit list, and he reveals that Calderone and Angelina Madeira, a woman seen with Calderone in surveillance photographs, are on St. Andrews Island in the Bahamas. The hitman is expected to pick up his final payment, although no one but Mendez knows what he looks like. Crockett and Tubbs set off in Crockett's Stinger, aiming to locate, capture and extradite Calderone back to Miami... On the island, Crockett and Tubbs locate Jimbo Walters, a bartender at the marina, who has now been waylaid there for seven years, after 'missing his spring-break flight back' to the States; he gets their room ready and offers every kind of vice available. The cops check in with Albury, the local police chief, who tells them Calderone hasn't been seen in awhile, and puts his department at their disposal. Tubbs locates Angelina (Phanie Napoli), a teacher on the island, at a remote beach painting seaside views, and after some small talk she is picked up by a power raft and taken to a yacht off the coast, but drops her watch while leaving. Crockett finds Tubbs and they see Calderone (Miguel Piñero) on the yacht Angelina is heading to. Crockett reminds Tubbs of their reason for being there; Tubbs informs Crockett if this trip turns into a repeat of what happened before, nothing will stop him from avenging his brother's murder. Crockett sees his obituary in the Miami paper and Jimbo brings him a message--Calderone's people want to meet him downtown to make the final payment for the hit list. Tubbs goes to see Angelina at her school, returning her watch and earning a dinner date. Crockett (posing as the hit man) meets Calderone's messenger and demands another $30,000 (for killing a cop) and that it must be paid in person, or Calderone will be "number nine on the (hit) list". Crockett and Tubbs are driving into town when a group of Carnivale revelers pass them, followed by four men in masks who begin shooting at and give chase to the Vice cops through town, finally forcing them off of a dock, into the ocean. Crockett and Tubbs survive and emerge unscathed. Albury meets Crockett and Tubbs later and tells them Calderone intends to leave the island. Crockett lies to Albury they will be heading back to Miami, as they have deduced Albury is working for Calderone (he is the only one on the island who could have sold them out). Tubbs goes to see Angelina about Calderone's whereabouts, but they succumb to their mutual attraction and make love. Afterwards, Tubbs finds a picture of her and Calderone by the bedside, and she reveals that Calderone is her father. Tubbs fills Crockett in, and admits he has feelings for Angelina, who has invited him for a Carnivale masquerade party that night. At the party, Tubbs and Angelina dance and enjoy each other's company' however, Crockett is taken at gunpoint by Calderone's goons to his mansion. Tubbs escapes with Angelina after more Calderone goons try to take him. He confronts Angelina with the truth about her father, which she vehemently denies until he tells her about his brother's murder. Aided by Angelina, Tubbs bursts into Calderone's mansion (where Albury is as well as his goons) and holds him at gunpoint. Tubbs is forced to shoot one of the goons while Crockett knocks the other out, takes his machine-gun, and shoots Calderone before he can fire at Tubbs. Angelina screams hysterically as her father falls dead. Albury is arrested for conspiring with Calderone. Tubbs tells Angelina he is a cop and admits his reasons for doing what he did. Angelina says she understands, but cannot help feeling used and betrayed. Crockett and Tubbs take their cigarette boat back to Miami. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese (credit only) *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek (credit only) *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito (credit only) *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin (credit only) Guest Star * Miguel Piñero as Esteban Calderone Co-Starring * Phanie Napoli as Angelina Madeira * Tito Goya as Carlos Mendez * Sam McMurray as Jimmy "Jimbo" Walters (bartender) * Jose Santana as Guillermo Pino * Benjamin R. Rixson as Police Chief Albury Notes * Saundra Santiago (Gina), Michael Talbott (Switek), John Diehl (Zito) and Olivia Brown (Trudy) do not appear at all in this episode. With Rodriguez dead and Castillo not introduced until the following episode, this makes Crockett and Tubbs the only Vice regulars to make an appearance. * This episode was called "Calderone's Demise" when it originally aired, but the name was changed to "Calderone's Return (Part II)" when it went into syndication, presumably to better link it with the preceding episode, which begins the story. This second title is now its official one, and has been used on the show's VHS and DVD releases, and online. * The episode was repeated on September 12, 1986, one week before the final season 2 repeat of "Sons and Lovers", in which Tubbs' and Angelina's tryst would be revisited. * This episode is one of three that does not feature the "Miami Vice Theme" playing during the closing credits ("Phil the Shill" and the series finale "Freefall" are the others). The episode also does not end on a freeze frame. * The episode marks the first time one of the leading duo becomes romantically involved with a woman linked to the case, only for the brief relationship to end in heartbreak at the end of the episode. This was a recurring plot point throughout the series. Surprisingly, despite Crockett arguably being more famous for this, it is actually Tubbs who is the first to find himself in such a situation, falling for and sleeping with Angelina, only for their relationship to disintegrate with the death of her father. * Although Crockett is the one who shoots down Esteban Calderone, it is Tubbs that Esteban's son Orlando blames for his father's death and targets for his revenge. * When Parts I and II were shown as a "movie", Calderone's death scene was slightly extended, though this added footage has not been seen on any subsequent broadcast or on the DVD collection. Some of the cut footage is, however, shown in the montage at the end of the episode. The scene as it is now has clearly been shortened, as Calderone goes from standing and aiming his gun at Tubbs to sitting and tumbling backward into the pool with only a split-second cut to Crockett shooting in between. * Crockett's Stinger speedboat makes a notable appearance twice in this episode, first on the way to St. Andrews, then on the return trip. * From this episode onwards the "Miami Vice Theme" is mixed correctly in the opening credits. Edward James Olmos' credit would appear in the next episode, "One Eyed Jack". * This episode features one of the longest pre-credits sequences (the interrogation of Mendez and the boat ride to the Caribbean, interspersed with flashbacks from previous encounters with the Calderone family) of the entire series. The scene itself is reminiscent of the famous "In The Air Tonight" sequence from "Brother's Keeper". * The above boating scene was recreated in the ''Miami Vice'' film when Sonny Crockett and Isabella travel to Cuba in Crockett's MTI 40 powerboat. *This episode features the first of Crockett's rare trips out of state on Miami Vice. Over the course of the series, he also travelled to Colombia (twice, in "Smuggler's Blues" and "The Prodigal Son"), New York (twice, in "The Prodigal Son" and "Heroes of the Revolution"), Los Angeles (in "Rock and a Hard Place") and Costa Morada (in "Freefall"). He also mentions trips to Orlando and Atlanta that happen off-screen. Goofs * Calderone's first name in "Brother's Keeper" was said to be Orlando, yet it has now changed to Esteban. Calderone also looks considerably older than he did in "Brother's Keeper" (presumably to make it believable that he could have adult children). * When Tubbs first sees Calderone on his yacht through the binoculars, he hands the binoculars to Crockett, who takes a look himself, and somehow gets a far closer view - despite the fact he is stood right besides Tubbs and looking through the same pair of binoculars. * As the camera fades in on Angelina reading to her students, the movement of her lips obviously does not match what she is saying. * Just before Crockett "parks" the rental car in the harbor, the beige sedan full of henchmen rams it from the side. The impact damages the front of the villains' car, buckling the grille and hood, yet in the next shot of it ploughing into the market stall, this damage is gone. Production Notes * Filmed August 27, 1984 - September 6, 1984 * Production Number: 59507 * Production Order: 6 Filming Locations * US Virgin Islands/St.Croix (Bahamas external scenes) * Crandon Park Beach in Key Biscayne (Carnivale on beach, later Tubbs/Angelina argument) * 485 W Matheson Drive, Key Biscayne (Inside of Calderone's villa) Music *"Voices" by Russ Ballard (Crockett and Tubbs boating to the Bahamas) *"What's Love Got To Do With It" by Tina Turner (end sequence) *"Many Rivers to Cross" by Joe Cocker (end sequence on European VHS tape releases) Jan Hammer Music *"Angelina Flashback" (Tubbs meets Angelina on the beach, Tubbs in Angelina's home) *"Boat Party" (Arrival at St. Andrews Island) *"Marina" (Aerial shot of Angelina's home) *"Voodoo Dance" (Tubbs/Angelina dancing on beach) Quotes *"You may not fry, but I'll see to it you serve a year and a day, setting you loose in a Federal pen with a snitch jacket! -- Tubbs to Mendez '' *"I'll lay odds you don't make it past your first group therapy session!" -- ''Crockett to Mendez *"Never touch a typewriter on southerly trade winds!" -- Jimbo Walters *"Money paid for blood is paid in person!" -- Crockett to Calderone's "messenger" *"Your father had a cop shot dead in New York City, and that cop was my brother! -''Tubbs to Angelina'' *"Sure. I love masquerades." - Tubbs to Angelina Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes with absent cast members